


Loving Him

by ColorInPlatinum



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Trans Female Character, ozpin does not approve, reincarnation turns into total mental takeover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorInPlatinum/pseuds/ColorInPlatinum
Summary: ruby and oscar fall in love, and it eventually leads to developments ozpin is vehemently against. qrow had been in ruby's shoes before, and he wants nothing more than to save her before the professor has no choice but to put a stop to it and break her heart.





	Loving Him

**Author's Note:**

> let me preface this with: this is in no way ruby/ozpin and a big part of the plot is talking about why ruby and oscar being together is problematic for a number of reasons. aka, this is not going to be a happy fic.

Ruby fell in love with Oscar not long after their battle at Haven. She always liked him, but she never like liked him until then. He was sweet and kind, and with a smile that could light up the room. When he finally came to after Haven, Ruby was at his side to make sure he was alright--and the way he smiled at her made her heart swell, and she fell head over heels.

She went to Yang first.

"I don't know what to do!" she cried, arms wrapped around Yang's waist as she sniffled into her sister's shoulder. "I... I really like him, Yang! But--"

"But Ozpin." her sister finished. "You're worried about Ozpin." Ruby nodded, and Yang ran a hand through the girl's hair with a sigh, trying to find the right words. "Ruby... if you guys date, I really don't think Ozpin would be rude enough to take over mid-kiss or anything. You wouldn't be dating your old headmaster or anything." Though yes--the idea did creep Yang out just a little bit.

"It's not that." Ruby assured her. "If Ozpin does this every time he dies... then where was the last person who hosted him when we were at Beacon? What happened to them? What... what was their name? What were they like?" Yang's heart sank, and she pulled Ruby closer.

"I don't know what to tell you, Ruby." she said honestly. "For all we know... Oscar could be gone tomorrow or in fifty years. I don't even think Ozpin knows. So... if you wanna do this... I say do it. And be happy." Then she smirked and noogied her little sister with a giggle. "Just know I'll beat the crap outta Oz if I have to! No one gets a free pass on dating my little sister!"

And so she asked Oscar out. And he said yes.

And Ozpin was furious.

" _You cannot be involved with Miss Rose._ " he told Oscar. The boy was locked in the bathroom, about to bathe before the professor caught his eye in the mirror before he could even slip off his gloves. " _I cannot allow it._ "

"Why not?" Oscar challenged. "Does this thing suddenly have rules?"

" _It's not sudden, Oscar. You cannot be involved with anyone._ " Oscar blanched at that. " _Your purpose in life is to save this world. That is your duty._ " Ozpin explained. " _You and I will eventually become one, meaning you will cease to exist in a way._ "

"I'll what--?"

" _You are going to live for hundreds of years, Oscar. Miss Rose will not, and neither will anyone else you meet. You need to let her go before either of you is hurt._ "

Oscar didn't know what to say. The professor's reflection in the mirror was wearing a twisted look of fury, accompanied by the same one his aunt would give him when he overslept and didn't start his chores on time. "So... I'm just... not gonna exist anymore?" he finally asked.

The headmaster's shoulders fell, and he ran a hand along his face with a sigh. " _You and I will become one being. The boy Ruby Rose knows will be gone, and you will lose your interest in her._ " he clarified. " _I cannot in good conscience allow one of my students to be heartbroken because of something none of us can control, and I cannot make myself fall for someone. Not to mention it would be completely immoral and unprofessional for me to court Miss Rose at all._ "

Oscar fell silent. He didn't quite know what to say. He thought, brow furrowed, and then glared up at his reflection of the man he'd never met. "Then that sounds like your problem."

" _Oscar--!_ " The boy silenced him by flinging the mirrored medicine cabinet open. The professor continued to try and get his attention but Oscar drowned him out with the sund of the shower running.

When Ruby told Qrow, he was heartbroken.

He smiled and hugged her, ruffled her hair and tugged her hood over her head. "I'm happy for you two, kiddo." he lied. "Here--" He handed her a bit of lien from his pocket and smiled at her. "You two go see a movie or somethin', okay?"

She smiled and thanked him and kissed his forehead, but the second the two kids were gone to have their date, Qrow locked himself in his room.

He had fallen for Ozpin shortly after joining the man's inner circle--and Ozpin felt the same. They shared coffee together, spent sleepless nights hand in hand while they pored over plans and maps and statistics. They slept together. They kissed one another and held each other and fell further and further in love every day.

And then, when Qrow brought Amber's limp body to the vault beneath Beacon, Ozpin told him they could no longer be involved with one another. Qrow was furious. He'd been alone his entire life, abandoned and shunned by his own tribe and then left by his sister. He'd fallen in love with Tai during their academy days, and then he fell for Raven. For a while he had Summer, a close friend who kept him sane, but then she married Tai and never came back from her final mission.

And there was always his semblance.

"Is that was this is?" Qrow had asked. "Is my semblance finally fuckin' me over?"

"No, Qrow. This is me." Ozpin promised. "I cannot allow this to continue. It is unprofessional and dangerous."

"Dangerous?! If it was dangerous, why the hell did you let it happen in the first place?!"

Ozpin told him he wanted to feel human again. Qrow told him that was a shitty thing to use him for.

And from then on, it was nothing but professional. And Qrow fell apart.

And now Ruby was falling into the same trap.

He punched the wall, knuckles splitting and blood staining the wallpaper before his aura crackled along the wound. Qrow realized he had it lucky. He fell for Ozpin, not the person who existed before Ozpin did. Ruby wasn't falling for the professor but the boy. And that was a million times worse than anything he went through.

But how was he supposed to tell Ruby that her heart was going to be broken?

**Author's Note:**

> send me feedback, fic and art requests, and more over at my tumblr: http://colorinplatinum.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
